The present invention relates to a vehicular LED (light-emitting diode) lamp monitoring/controlling system and, more particularly, to a monitoring/controlling system for use with an LED lamp for a vehicle, such as an automobile, to effectively control the working temperature of high-luminance LEDs in an acceptable range.
High-luminance LEDs are often utilized in road lamps, flashers, and vehicular lamps as a result of development of technology. However, the high working temperature of the LEDs causes light attenuation and accelerates deterioration of the chips, shortening the service life of the LEDs. Thus, illuminating equipment using LEDs is generally mounted on a heat dissipating plate or the like to lower the working temperature of the LEDs by heat exchange with air currents. The service life of the LEDs can be prolonged if the working temperature can be further reduced by other provisions.
Thus, a need exists for a novel monitoring/controlling system for effectively controlling the working temperature of high-luminance LEDs in an acceptable range.